


[podfic] [Not!Not Fic] Treed!Stiles/Fireman!Derek

by inkblott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat, Fireman!Derek, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, sterek, tree - Freeform, treed!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblott/pseuds/inkblott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets trapped in a tree. Derek is the one who rescues him. IDEK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] [Not!Not Fic] Treed!Stiles/Fireman!Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Not Not!Fic] Treed!Stiles/Fireman!Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438749) by [fire_juggler_writes (fire_juggler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_writes). 



  
**Streaming:**   


**Download Links:** [mp3 (11 MB)](http://inkblott.parakaproductions.com/podfics/treed_stiles.mp3) | [m4b (7 MB)](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/inkblott_treed-stiles-m4b.zip)  


**Length:** 00 : 11 : 25


End file.
